Rocky Road to Recovery
Rocky Road to Recovery is the 67th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 9th in season five. Summary Nikki mixes business with pleasure when she enlists John to be her rehab coach; Rosa becomes suspicious when Bobby goes to Vegas without her; Nattie struggles to wrestle her family together for a family portrait. Recap Has your boyfriend gone to Las Vegas for conspicuously withheld purposes? Do you have a history of betrayal when it comes to significant partners? If so, then congratulations, you are Rosa Mendes, and you are by far the most aggressive of the “Total Divas” ladies this week, because she makes it her mission to singlehandedly ruin Bobby's jaunt to Sin City by way of some elaborately staged pictures implying she may or may not be flirting with Mandy Rose's shirtless brothers on the beach. Mandy, who was not privy to this plan at all, spends the entire episode trying to calm Rosa down, which seems to work until Bobby gets home and finally reveals, after another fight, that he was going to Vegas to look at engagement rings. Well, we all know where this is going. Having reinforced her family values already by hyphenating Tyson Kidd's last name into her own, Natalya decides to further strengthen the Neidhart family bonds by taking a family photo, of which apparently none exist. This is a good idea in principle, but factor in Natalya's desire to dress the family in matching sweaters and the general lack of cooperation from the feline contingent, and the whole enterprise rapidly descends into chaos. Nattie's understandably upset, but Tyson provides a pretty significant silver lining: Much of a mess as it was, everybody had fun, and Natalya's father has apparently never laughed so hard in his life. And when The Anvil laughs, truly, the world laughs with him. After Nikki Bella's unsuccessful attempt to win her Divas Title back from Charlotte, the former champion gets down to the nitty-gritty of her injury on E!’s “Total Divas.” While surgery isn't necessary just yet, she's given a laundry list of restrictions following a doctor's appointment and she recruits John Cena to help coach her through the rehabilitation process. Unfortunately, she's a little lax in the gym, ignores her dietary constraints and isn't as diligent with her exercises as Cena would like, so he walks off in a huff after a family dinner. Nikki's mother opines that, yes, Cena's being tough on her, but that was expressly the kind of supervision Nikki asked for in the first place, so she shouldn't be quite so upset that he's giving her what she wants. A compromise is reached. Image Gallery Rocky Road to Recovery.1.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.2.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.3.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.4.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.5.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.6.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.7.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.8.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.9.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.10.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.11.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.12.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.13.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.14.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.15.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.16.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.17.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.18.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.19.jpg Rocky Road to Recovery.20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #67 at WWE.com * Rocky Road to Recovery on WWE Network